Message communication via computer systems in a communication network may be supported for subscribers by a variety of service providers and communication protocols. Examples include email message communication, which may use an IMAP, POP3, SMTP or HTTP communication protocol, for example; instant message communication, for which there are many communication protocols, including XMPP and SIP, for example; and text message communication, which may use an SMS communication protocol, for example. Proprietary protocols also exist.